tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Sandbox Battle Royale: Season 1
Welcome my fellow Daedra to the Battle Royale, I am the Overseer. I was assigned the task of mediating this event by my masters, the Daedric Princes. Since this is the first season of this event some of you may not know what this is or how it came to be, so let me explain. In our universe, where nothing interesting ever happened, the Daedric Princes got together and to amuse themselves decided to create this Battle Royale. They gathered together heroes and villains from various different universes and have dropped them into the Battle Realm to fight to the death. 24 contestans will enter, only one will leave. The Battle Realm was created specifically for this event by the Princes. It is a mix of various biomes from both Mundus and the realms of Oblivion. Thus it contains wildlife from all over the place, all ready to aid or hinder the survival of the contestants. The contestants will have to deal with shortage of food, water and shelter as they try to survive. Furthermore, there are numerous traps set up by the Princes in an effort to make the experience...more fun for us to watch. Though don't fret, the situation is not hopeless for the participants. If their performance is liked by one of the princes, or if one of them is feeling particularly generous they may send gifts of food, water, medical supplies or even weapons to the contestants. The 24 contestants will be teleported into the Battle Realm all in the same place, around a large stash of equipment that will help them survive. These include weapons, food and other such supplies. As soon as they are teleported into the realm they will have to fight to the death. 12 teams of one male and one female are chosen for this event. In this season, our contestans are seperated by their universe of origin. The 12 universes that had people plucked from them are: *The Clan Wars Canon *The New Kingdoms *The Legend of Nirn *The Burned-Mane Canon *Age of Industry *Brave New World *Ancient Legends *Padomaic Canon *Reign of Chaos *A Children's Anuad *Nelthar Canon *The Firmament However, the Princes need your help fellow Daedra. Help them choose the participants of this season of the Battle Royale. Nominate a male and the female from each of the 12 universes and help them decide on whom will be fighting for our amusement. Keep in mind that aside from helping to decide whom will be entering the Battle Realm, we will have no input on the outcome of the event. So sit back and enjoy. ___________________________________________________ NOTE: Only characters with an image are eligable for nomination. You cannot nominate two people of the same sex in one canon, we need variety to keep this interesting. Please leave your nominations bellow, as a reply to my posts which have the canon names. That way I will be able to count the nominations easierly. The nominations will be open until I get around to making the event, which might be up to 2 weeks, as I am in the middle of my finals. ___________________________________________________ The nominations have been up for a while so I shall be closing them. The participants for season 1 of the Sandbox Battle Royale are: *The Clan Wars Canon: **Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf (Ancient Legends) **Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf *The New Kingdoms: **Isis Steelfang **Adawulf Sea-Born *The Legend of Nirn: **Agatha Tira **Kaizen *The Burned-Mane Canon: **Jina Nerevar **Augurius Mede *Age of Industry: **Princess Marya **Sander Lafayette *Brave New World: **Sebastian De Rochefort **Ren Oaken-Shield *Ancient Legends: **Hannibal **Claire Valtieri *Padomaic Canon: **Llether Veleth **Acolyte Callonia *Reign of Chaos: **Talin Warhaft II **Diana Draci *A Children's Anuad: **Stauntax Jollamont **Aia *Nelthar Canon: **Nelthro Kanir **Aemilia Dovahsos Tertia *The Firmament: **Alexandre Bellamois **Agrias Viralaine Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale